Sticky Situation
by FlaFan
Summary: All is not sweet for the crew at Station 51 before Valentine's Day. Based on various events, including a spill that happened in Arizona recently.


**NOTE: Thanks for all of the great reviews, folks! :) And thanks to katbybee for some valuable notes which have led to a tweak or two.**

**Sticky Situation**

_All is not sweet for the crew at Station 51 before Valentine's Day. Based on various events, including a spill that happened in Arizona recently._

"So Roy, what do you think I should get for Andrea?"

Roy De Soto sighed. Every year, every Valentine's Day, the same subject for John Gage. Only the dates were different. Currently, Andrea Fitzsimmons, one of Rampart's physical therapists, was Johnny's girlfriend.

"You know as well as I do, Johnny, that flowers and candy are standard. That's what I always get for Joanne. The kids make her valentines, too."

"Yeah, I guess so. But sometimes, ya just want to get something different. Ed Shaffer at 5's gave a helicopter ride to his girlfriend."

Roy's eyes opened. "A helicopter ride? How did he manage that?"

"Well, he's got a friend in traffic control who rents a helicopter on his days off, and…."

The tones sounded.

_"Station 51, tractor trailer spill on the 405 at Alameda. Repeat, the 405 at Alameda. Time out, 10:55."_

"Station 51, KMG-365," replied Captain Hank Stanley as his crew entered their vehicles.

Hank winced. _Traffic and heaven knows what - and whom - from the tractor trailer. _They were always concerned about accidents involving the huge trucks, particularly with the chemicals carried in the trucks.

Squad and engine raced to the scene. As they approached the Alameda entrance to Interstate 405, Officer Vince Howard waved them forward.

Hank hopped out of Big Red. "What've we got, Vince?"

The veteran policeman shook his head. "You won't believe this one, Hank. The tanker spilled chocolate."

Hank's eyes opened wide. "Chocolate?!"

He looked at his crew and noticed they were taking out air masks. He waved them off. "Never mind the masks, guys."

They five firemen exchanged glances. "What're we dealing with, Cap?" Johnny asked.

Hank looked back at Vince, who shrugged, then at Johnny. "Chocolate."

Johnny's jaw dropped. "Are you kiddin' me, Cap?"

"Would I kid about something like this, John?"

"No…no Sir."

Hank headed for the truck driver, who was looking, agog, at his turned-over truck and the mess. "Sir, are you all right?" Hank asked. "Sir?"

The driver shook his head and noticed Hank. "Yeah…yeah, I'm all right. I just can't believe this."

_That makes two of us, _Hank thought silently.

Out loud, he said, "Sir, this truck has chocolate?"

At the question, the driver looked a little dazed. "Yeah, yeah. Just lucky it isn't fuel, you know?"

_Yeah, lucky. _Hank avoided rolling his eyes. "How much, uh, chocolate was in this thing?"

"About 40,000 tons. We were carrying it hot because it's liquid chocolate."

Hank swallowed hard. _There goes everyone's Valentine's Day._

He walked back to his men, who were already taking every tool they could think of out of the two red vehicles.

"Hose it down, Cap?" Mike Stoker asked.

"Well…." Hank began.

"It's sticky, Cap," said Chet Kelly, who had kneeled down and used a finger to pick up a bit. He tasted it. "Delicious, though."

Johnny winced. "Man, Chet, don't eat that off the ground!"

Chet shrugged.

Hank shook his head and looked at his crew: "Use _every _tool."

E!E!E!

Thirty minutes later, the exhausted Station 51 crew was happy to leave the rest of the cleanup to a road crew. Hank made Squad 51 available at scene.

Johnny had a tired chuckle. "Well, that's it Roy; I'm certainly not going to get Andrea a box of candy. Not after this."

"Cheer up, Johnny; there's always flowers," Roy pointed out.

All of a sudden, the famous "Gage grin" broke out. "That's right!" Johnny exclaimed. "That's right! Thanks Roy!"

"Sure," answered his paramedic partner with a head shake.

"So I'll get flowers…." Just as Johnny began to plan, the tones sounded.

_"Squad 51, unknown type rescue at the flower shop, East Carson and Grace. Repeat, East Carson and Grace. Time out, 12:02."_

Johnny opened the door of the squad. "Oh, man…."

THE END AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
